Aprobando mi sentencia
by AXJ
Summary: Luffy hace una retrospectiva de como se enamoro de Hancock. Y tras rectificar sus sentimientos toma una hermosa decisión.. One-Shot. Luffy X Hancock


No sabe en qué momento pasó todo o como se consumió por completo su libertad.

Solo sabía que no podía evitarlo y resistirse era inútil, porque era una fuerza sobrenatural, que se da en algunos animales, y normalmente entre las personas.

Al principio pensó que era solo una inmensa gratitud hacia la persona que no había vacilado en ayudarlo. Pero más tarde se dio cuenta que aunque saldará su deuda, esta era una mera excusa para estar cerca de ella.

Y para él era normal mostrarse sincero ante sus sentimientos y muestras de cariño. Por lo que no se percató de inmediato que estaba cayendo ante ella.

Para ojos ajenos una diosa de unos profundos ojos azules que tenía una piel blanca y tersa envidiable para las otras mujeres, una figura que parecía sacada de una fantasía de gustos masculinos.

Pero él, no podía sino fijarme primero en su personalidad, porque el exterior no importa, el físico cambia. La belleza como le llaman algunos no es algo de la persona no es una cualidad, por eso nunca le dio mucha importancia al aspecto de las personas.

Pero al enterarse de las intenciones que poseía la emperatriz pirata, no pudo librarse de los pensamientos que surgieron en su cabeza; admiración, respeto, fascinación y amor.

Su determinación por proteger a su isla, antes sus ojos le parecía la actitud más noble de un ser humano, llena de pureza y como no muestra de valentía al saber que detrás de esa mascara fría e indiferente escondía el dolor de haber sido esclava.

Todas esas cosas, la hacían especial para él, única entre todas las demás mujeres. Por otra parte su corazón ilógicamente se apegaba a ella, a pesar de que la parte racional la calificaba como alguien peculiar. Su corazón o mejor dicho sus sentimientos se centraban en ella.

Se sentía feliz al verla, el saber que estaba bien. Como hombre sentía el deber, la necesidad de proteger su felicidad, de protegerla y automáticamente lo hacía aún si le costaba la vida y si moría lo haría feliz, sabiendo que ella seguiría respirando.

Porque después de prácticamente enamorarse racionalmente, no le costó mucho para que su cuerpo y corazón se volvieran presos de sus encantos.

Nunca había sido tan afectivo con otra chica, ni con Nami ni con Robin, pero cada vez que la veía su sangre corría y se disparaba por su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos tener algún contacto con ella.

Por eso sin perder alguna oportunidad la abrazaba como cuando le dio las gracias por las llaves de Ace o cuando ella cambiaba su cara de tranquilidad a preocupación(En la Cárcel del Impel Down), él le tomaba sus manos para tranquilizarla y expresarle que estaba a su lado y siempre volvería al mismo lugar, donde ella.

Qué más podía pedir estaba seguro que si él se lo pedía ella lo acompañaría al fin del mundo. Haciéndolo sentir afortunado de que ella, la persona que representaba un sueño y le brindaba felicidad el solo hecho de haberla conocido. También lo amara.

Ya nada lo detendría.

Cuando él consiguiera el One piece y se convirtiera en el Rey de los piratas le pediría matrimonio.

Todo esto pensó mientras esperaba a Boa Hancock que estuviera lista para que salieran hoy.

Salió con un blanco vestido corto que le llegaba a tapar un poco sus muslos y no tan escotado como eran los trajes favoritos de ella. Con unas chalas de tacón color crema que no llegaban más allá de sus rodillas y un collar de perlas azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Parecía un ángel, su ángel.

Este día le tocaba elegir a ella donde irán.

Al verla sonrió, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo –pensó.

-Dónde iremos hoy? Preguntó tomándola de la mano.

-Un restaurante, estaría bien.- respondió con una sonrisa al saber la respuesta que recibiría.

Hancock!- Llamó felizmente haciéndola detenerse. Y rápidamente se acercó robándole un corto beso en los labios. Aprovecho que ella se quedo inmóvil por la impresión y la abrazó. Para luego susurrar a su oído.

-Tú….Tú eres perfecta. Le dijo lleno de alegría.

Ella solo correspondió el abrazo temiendo que su corazón estallará de felicidad.

Sus caminos se cruzaron por coincidencia pero el sentimiento intenso que los unía juntaría sus destinos hasta la eternidad. Porque la fuerza que surgió entre sus corazones era de naturaleza inmortal.

N/A:

Bueno esto lo hice hoy, no sé que me dio por hacerlo. Pero considero que no me quedo tan malo así que aquí está. Espero les guste aparezcan más fans Luhan ….esten atentos por que pronto tengo una idea en mente que me tinca demasiado como para dejarla pasar.

Habrá Luhan, SaNa, ZoRo, y eso no más les adelanto.

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Post Review)


End file.
